Sommeil
by Yuki Ko0ri
Summary: Yuki est une jeune étudiante,folle de manga et de jeux vidéos.Sa vie est bien remplie et elle est heureuse.Un jour elle voit débarquer dans sa chambre les cinq plus beaux bishos de Bleach  Tite Kubo .Dans quelle aventure folle s'est-elle fourrée ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Grimmjow Jaggarjack, Schiffer Ulquiorra, Abaraï Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo et Kuchiki Byakuya appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Yuki...c'est moi et je remercie Nakatasu mon ami et correspondant japonais de m'avoir autorisé à le cité dans cette fiction. Merci aussi à Jijisub qui m'a autorisé à vous mettre un lien direct vers sa fiction. Et un grand merci à ma station radio préférée, car sans elle je ne pourrai pas écrire.

Rating : Ma - Romance - OOC - Humour

Pairing :...surprise !

_**Sommeil**_

_**Première rencontre**_

**Chapitre 1**

Il était 8h45. Dring,vrrr, driiiing,vrrr, driiiing vrrr. Fit le téléphone portable posé sur la table de nuit de Yuki. Les cheveux en pétards, les yeux à moitiés ouvert Yuki tournait la tête l'air mécontente en direction de la chose vibrante qui perturbait son sommeil. Elle s'était couché à 5h35 du matin pour avoir lu sans se lasser "1ère Pleine Lune" de Jijisub.

Allô ? répondit Yuki agacé, qui relâcha une odeur pestilentielle venue de sa bouche.

Ouais c'est moi.

Kussoo ! Qui ça moi ? T'es en inconnu, connard ! Gueula la jeune fille définitivement agacé qu'on l'ait réveillé.

Ouais, ça va calme toi. C'est Nakatsu !

P'tain je vais te tuer, tu me réveilles tu sais là ?

Ooh ! Pardon, Yuki j'ai mal calculé avec le décalage horaire...je crois dit confit son ami.

Pfff ! Bref, qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant que tu m'as réveillé ? demanda la jeune métisse en se levant.

Humm... ben...

Accouche !

Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de mes plantes et de mon chat ?

Ouais pas de soucis...mais attend t'es au Japon là ?

Haï ! Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure...dit Nakatsu dépité. Je reviens début juin pour passer mes partiels.

Ok. Oï ! Chotto mate kisama ! Tu ne m'as même pas dit au revoir...dit Yuki feintant la tristesse pendant qu'elle déjeunait. Les clefs son au même endroit que d'habitude ?

Ouais. Mais si je te manque tant que ça t'as qu'à l'dire et je reviens en France pour que tu m'embrasses...dit-il hilare.

Yuki lui raccrocha au nez. Son ami était plus qu'agaçant parfois et elle n'aimait le rentre-dedans. Elle mit son bol dans l'évier et alla se laver en vitesse avant d'allumer son ordinateur et de lancer sa radio préférée, fun radio. La musique envahit le studio et le soleil commença petit à petit à illuminer la grand pièce claire de l'appartement.

BOUM ! BAM ! BIM ! PATATRAAAA ! AHHHHHHHHH !

Yuki sortie la tête de la salle de bain surprise. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette de bain et attrapa sa batte de base-ball en fer. N'ayant aucun animaux elle se demanda qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu produire ce grand bruit. Elle avança doucement en direction de sa chambre, d'où semblait provenir l'agitation. Elle était sur ses gardes.

Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda t-elle.

Un silence de plomb en suivit cette question. Mais Yuki pas pour autant rassurée, resserra sa prise sur sa batte de base-bal et entra dans sa chambre. Et là elle ouvrit des grands yeux ronds, sa mâchoire se décrocha, elle lâcha sa batte et tomba à la renverse.

Qui...qui..qui êtes vous ? Comment vous êtes entrés chez moi ?

Et voilààà ! Je vous avais dit de pas faire ça.

Si c'est une blague ou un cambriolage...la sortie c'est par là, lâcha Yuki agressive.

Mais son air "menaçant" n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur les cinq hommes, qui l'observait moqueur.

T'es mimi comme ça !

Mais putain vous allez me dire qui vous êtes ? cria-t-elle, plus vraiment maître de ses nerfs.

Bah ça s'voit pas ? demanda le plus grand.

Yuki avait peur d'entendre la réponse.

On est Kurosaki Ichigo...

...Jaggerjack Grimmjow...

...Abaraï Renji...

...Espada numéro 4, Schiffer Ulquiorra...

...Je suis le Capitaine de la 6ème division,mon nom est Kuchiki Byakuya.

Yuki dût se tenir au chambranle de la porte pour pouvoir respirer et encaisser le choc. Elle les re-regarda, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Les cinq plus beaux bishos de Bleach, se tenaient dans sa chambre. Son cerveau allait à toute allure, pleins de questions fusè repris le peu de contenance qu'elle pouvait avoir en serviette de bain. Puis les regarda et son cerveau finit par ramollir lentement mais surement.

Disons que je vous crois, vous sortez d'où ?

De ton ordinateur...lâcha Ulquiorra impassible.

Quoiiii ? Yuki ouvrit de grands yeux ronds lorsqu'elle aperçut son écran d'ordinateur.

Les bishos qui étaient auparavant sur son fond d'écran avaient disparut. Seul un espèce de fond blanc et violet trônait à la place.

Mais comment ? demanda-t-elle, plus sûre de savoir si elle dormait ou pas.

C'est à cause de Grimmjow et Ichigo, balança Renji.

Ce dernier sourit à Yuki, qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Elle s'évanouit. Loin dans les méandres de ses propres abîmes, Yuki entendit des voix catastrophées. Deux se disputaient, et un autre plus mature rétablis le silence dans un grondement. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que ce qu'elle avait vu ne soit qu'un rêve. Le bruit des voix qui avaient repris leur disputes l'agaça et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Cinq paires d'yeux la regardait. Yuki ouvrit et refermât les yeux trois fois d'affilés pour être sûre qu'ils ne disparaitrait pas.

Pincez-moi !

Nani ? demanda Ichigo incrédule.

Pincez-moi j'ai dit !

Et sans plus attendre les cinq bishôs la pincèrent plus ou moins tendrement mais le pincement de Grimmjow eut pour effet de faire crier la jeune fille.

Mais ça fait maleuuuuh !

C'toi qui ' d'mande qu'on pince, rugit Grimmjow prêt en découdre avec la frêle Yuki.

Cette dernière avait planté son regard dans le bleuté et avait décidé qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça.

Bon, alors vous allez me dire comment vous avez fait pour atterrir dans ma chambre ? questionna Yuki qui s'installait en tailleur sur son lit.

Byakuya et Ulquiorra s'installèrent dans les fauteuils les plus confortables, complètement indifférents à la conversation qui animaient les trois hommes et la jeune fille.

Ben en fait, commença Renji, Ichigo et Grimmjow se son battu et quand Ichigo est passé en bankai ben on est tous les cinq passés à travers ton écran.

Ouais, bien sûr ok. Tu vas me dire que que de grands gaillards...aussi bien battit que vous, Yuki était rêveuse en les observant, ont pu passer par mon écran 17 pouces ?

Renji ne répondit pas. Yuki soupira mais elle les regarda à tour de rôle toujours aussi ébahit et incrédule. Elle avait toujours du mal à y croire.

Et..sinon tu comptes t'habiller ou continuer de nous aguicher ? interrogea Grimmjow qui s'était assit à côté de Yuki et affichait un sourire carnassier.

Yuki était gênée et elle observa les autres bishos. Renji semblait cacher son regard derrière ses longs cheveux qu'il avait au préalable détaché. Ichigo avait le nez en l'air, l'air de rien. Ulquiorra soutenait le regard de Yuki assit dans le fauteuil lui faisant face. Byakuya ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ce qu'il se passait. Seul Grimmjow observait Yuki, tel un prédateur de son regard lubrique.

Yuki gênée, se leva et fila dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Elle revint quelques instant plus tard habillée comme Ichigo.

Yuki-chan ?

Ha..haï ? Yuki était étonnée que Byakuya lui adresse la parole.

Nous ne savons pas comment retourner dans ton écran alors excuses-nous pour la gène que nous allons t'occasionner le temps où nous habiterons chez toi.

Hein ? Heuu...hai. No problémo Byakuya, répondit Yuki en tapotant l'épaule du noble qui fut choqué par son geste. Elle n'en tint pas compte.

Bon hé bien, je dois aller travailler, alors ne faites pas de bêtises s'il vous plais. Faites-vous discrets ! Il y à manger dans le frigo. Par pitié pas de combat et ne détruisez rien ou vous aurez à faire à moi !

Tous, y compris Byakuya, se pétrifièrent un instant. Grimmjow ouvrit des yeux ronds et Renji marmotta quelque chose dans son coin.

Kowai... lâcha Ichigo, qui reprenait son souffle.

Yuki mit son manteau et balança son sac sur son épaule, un beau et magnifique sac blanc Bleach. Qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des bishos qui découvrirent leur visage sur le sac à bandoulière de Yuki. Yuki revint dans la chambre en trombe et déposa un baiser sur la joue de chacun des bishos avant de repartir tout aussi vite.

Ichigo était tout rouge, Renji ne réagissait plus. Byakuya n'avait eu aucunes réaction, Ulquiorra s'essuyait la joue avec dégout et Grimmjow était figé.

Et c'est ainsi que Yuki alla tout sourire au boulot effectuer de la basse besogne. Elle était guillerette et souriait de toute ses dents lorsqu'elle sortie de son immeuble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sommeil**

**Chapitre II**

**Découverte**

Le petit studio était calme et la lumière filtrait à travers les fins rideaux de lin. Seul le ronronnement du chaton de Yuki se faisait entendre. Ce dernier s'était lové dans les bras de sa maîtresse et semblait au paroxysme du bonheur. Aucuns réveils et autre portables ne sonneraient aujourd'hui, dimanche matin signifiait pour Yuki grasse matinée. Elle avait le sommeil relativement lourd et n'entendait pas les aller-retour de son chat durant la nuit ou encore le volet qui tape contre le mur à cause du vent ou bien la mise à jour, somme toute bruyante, de l'antivirus de son ordinateur. Elle aimait dormir, elle pouvait rêver sans se soucier de quoique ce soit et elle aimait cela. Tout était tranquille en ce moment même et rien ne venait perturber ce sommeil réparateur...

KABOOMMMMMM !

Le chat sauta hors du lit tel un damné, le poil hérissé, les griffes toutes dehors. Yuki se redressa subitement dans son lit, alerte. Le bruit l'avait brutalement sortie de son sommeil. Les cheveux en pétards et le regard hagard et la bouche pâteuse, elle se leva d'un pas décidé en direction de la source de son mécontentement. Elle pénétra dans le salon et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Grimmjow et Ulquiorra en train de se battre.

NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? VOUS AVEZ VU L'HEURE ? BANDE D'IDIOTS ! VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU ! J'AI BESOIN DE DORMIR !

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds, même Ulquiorra l'insensible et Kuchiki le noble. Yuki avait hurlé tellement fort, que les voisins d'à côté avaient sûrement dû l'entendre.

Vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ? Vous essayez de faire un trou dans mon studio ? Dit-elle en se reprenant quelque peu.

Attends je...

Non, non ! Toi attends ! On est pas dans Bleach ici, tu ne peux pas tout détruire comme ça. Ici c'est le monde réel et ma vie alors arrêtez vos conneries...et tout de suite ou je tranche quelques doigts... !

Tous se pétrifièrent à l'annonce menaçante de Yuki, non pas qu'ils aient peur d'un petit bout de femme telle qu'elle mais ces paroles dénotaient totalement sur son visage encore endormi et certains d'entre eux savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop embêter une femme. De plus ils leur avaient semblé avoir senti une force dévastatrice émaner de la jeune fille.

Ulquiorra alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le visage aussi fermé que d'habitude et Grimmjow jouait tel un enfant aux pieds de Yuki avec Berlioz le chat de la jeune fille. La propriétaire quelque peu découragée se dirigea vers la cuisine suivi de près par Ichigo et Renji. Elle se sentait de mauvaise humeur et pour le moment elle détestait la Terre entière et fit comme si les deux bishos n'étaient pas dans sa cuisine et s'affaira à se préparer un petit-déjeuner décent. Les deux hommes assit derrière le bar américain ne pipait mot et observait Yuki s'agiter autour de la machine à café. Toujours dos au deux rouquins elle leur annonça gentiment :

Vous pouvez aller chercher les autres ? Le petit-déjeuner est bientôt prêt...

Pourquoi je f'rai ça...

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se reçut un coup de poing sur la tête par Renji.

Ok, ok j'y vais.

Ah ah ah il est incorrigible, rigola Renji un peu gêné.

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que tous les bishos se trouvaient déjà dans la cuisine et essayaient de se caser autour du petit bar de Yuki, toujours dos aux bishos qui tentaient de faire le moins de bruit possible. Yuki se retourna vers les bishos raides comme des piquets sur leur tabourets, une cafetière pleine dans une main et une assiette de toast dans l'autre. Un clic sonore retentit derrière elle pour annoncer la fin de cuisson du riz. Elle déposa des bols sur la table ainsi que du bacon et des assiettes. A l'odeur de la viande cuite, Grimmjow bavait et son regard devint fou, Ichigo cherchait frénétiquement des baguettes sur la table, tandis que Renji avait installé un bol et une assiette devant lui. Ulquiorra observait la scène sans aucune émotion et attendait paisiblement alors que le noble Kuchiki était installé sur une chaise loin de toute l'agitation.

Hey ! Byakuya ! Tu ne viens pas manger ? Lança Ichigo

Je ne me mêle pas au bas peuple lorsqu'il s'agit de manger.

Libre à toi de crever de faim...lança Yuki agacée et toi Ulquiorra ?

Ne me parle pas sur ce ton femme et sert moi !

Choquée, Yuki fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et laissa les deux chiants dans leur coin. Elle déposa des baguettes sur la table et ce fut le branle bas de combat. Renji, Ichigo et Grimmjow se disputaient les bouts de bacon à coups de baguettes tout en gardant un œil sur leur riz et avalant à grandes lampés leur café brûlant. Ulquiorra avait, on ne sait comment réussi à prendre du riz ainsi que deux bout de bacon et se servait un peu de café et prenait tranquillement son déjeuner sur un bout de table, tel un prince. Alors que Byakuya se servait tranquillement du café à côté de Yuki qui observait les bishos d'un œil maternelle.

Yuki-chan ?

Oui ?

Pourquoi ne vis-tu pas chez tes parents ?

Hé bien de un parce que dans le monde réel à partir d'un certain moment les jeunes et plus généralement à partir de dix-huit ans partent de chez leur parents et de deux parce que je suis orpheline, donc je n'ai jamais connu mes parents.

Oh ! Vraiment navré...

Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille mais j'ai des amis toujours présent pour moi. Je ne suis pas malheureuse. Et puis maintenant vous êtes là et ça me fais de l'ambiance...dit-elle en regardant les trois zigotos faire un jan ken pon* pour décider qui aurait le dernier bout de bacon.

Mais Yuki fut la plus rapide et choppa le dernier bout de bacon sous le regard ahuris des cinq garçons et s'en alla de la cuisine en ricanant. Une heure plus tard elle se préparait pour aller à son club de sport.

Oï ! Où tu vas ?

Je vais au sport, j'ai cours dans trente minutes.

Et tu fais quoi comme sport ? De la danse ? Ahaha rigola Ichigo.

Nan, je fais du jiu-jitsu.

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et Byakuya sorti sa tête de sa lecture.

Et ça fait longtemps que tu pratiques ce sport ? Questionna Byakuya.

Hé bien...répondit-elle en comptant mentalement les années de pratiques, ça doit faire maintenant neuf ans...

Et on peut venir ? Demanda Ulquiorra qui semblait comprendre où voulait en venir Byakuya

Euh...oui...enfin je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis...

Je suis fatigué je reste là...annonça Grimmjow

Nan, toi tu viens aussi, décida Byakuya en se plantant devant la panthère bleue.

Ils se jugèrent un instant puis Grimmjow se leva, Yuki n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il se passait mais ce qui était sûr c'est que les cinq bishos allaient venir avec elle au sport et ça ne passerait pas inaperçu. Yuki n'avait pas la prétention de connaître les bishos mais elle connaissait le manga et pour que Grimmjow écoute les ordre d'un capitaine de la Soul Society, il se tramait quelque chose.

Une dehors, Yuki décida qu'ils iraient au club en bus...évidement ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Les jeunes filles gloussaient à la vue des cinq hommes et Grimmjow balançait des sourires carnassier à tout va, tandis que les autres impassibles et égale à eux-même ne se souciaient guère de leur environnement. Pendant que Yuki se demandait si tout ceci était bien réel. Elle était en compagnie de ces personnages de Bleach préféré et elle hallucinait. Trente-cinq minutes plus tard Yuki se changeait dans les vestiaire des filles tandis que les garçons s'entraînaient avec les autre élèves du club. Une fois sur le tatami, Thomas un ami de longue date vint à sa rencontre.

Salut ! Tu nous as ramené de sacré mecs aujourd'hui...

Salut, ouais, sacrés mecs...répondit-elle songeuse en les observant.

Je savais pas que tu connaissais des japonais...

Je fais du japonais, abruti !

Ils sont plutôt beau...

T'es gay maintenant ?

Euh...non, mais il faut bien le remarquer, répondit-il en les montrant du doigts.

Yuki ne répondit rien à la remarque de Thomas même si elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle se dirigea vers Ichigo et Grimmjow qui commençaient à s'agiter sur le tatamis.

Heyy ! Ichigo ! Grimm ! Ramenez vos fesses.

Quoiii ? Hurla Ichigo qui voulait un combat avec Renji

Grimmjow quant à lui cherchait des noises au petit nouveau du club.

Kora ! Kora ! Vient te battre si t'es un homme minus ! Hurla le bleuté à la face du jeune.

Yuki regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté la requête d'Ulquiorra, attrapa l'oreille de Grimmjow et donna un coup de pied dans le dos d'Ichigo.

Tenez-vous tranquille ! Siffla Yuki entre ses dents avec un sourire forcé. Ou je vous bute !

Calme toi Yuki-chan, ils vont se tenir tranquille, n'est-ce pas Ichigo ? Déclara Byakuya en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la métisse.

Pffff ouais, ok, je te laisse t'occuper de les calmer Byakuya, mais arrêtez de tirer ces tronches vous faites flipper les élèves...

En effet certains élèves étaient sortis du tatami et se pressaient près de la sortie apeurés. Le professeur arriva sur le tatamis et ramena l'ordre parmi les élèves. Le cours se déroula sans encombres et les bishos devinrent les star du cours de jiu-jitsu. Une fois le cours fini, Bruno le professeur du club interpella Yuki.

Viens, j'ai à te parler. Je sais que tu n'as que peu de moyens mais tu n'as pas réglé ton trimestre...

Ah, oui, euh hé bien je te règle ça la prochaine fois, c'est ok ? Je touche ma paie cette semaine alors...

Y'a pas de soucis dis-moi juste quand tu sais que tu as tu retard, je suis pas une banque, je comprends. Au fait tes amis vont revenir ?

Aah ! Euh, je n'en sais rien...

Ils sont super fort en tout cas. J'aime bien ces mecs, peut-être à part leur couleur de cheveux un peu étrange...

Ouais et bien à samedi !

Bye !

Épuisée Yuki poussa la porte des vestiaires des filles, et étant la seule fille de son club elle était tranquille et pourrait être tranquille...

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Hurla-t-elle en entrant dans son vestiaire.

Yuki ? Yuki ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda une voix de l'autre côté de la porte, que retenait Yuki.

Hmmm...rien, j'ai glissé sur le sol, pas de quoi paniquer...je suis à poil alors évite de rentrer s'il te plais.

Ah...euh...ok, désolé.

Yuki toujours face à la porte, se retourna sur une vision des plus délicieuse. Derrière la vapeur produite par les douches se trouvaient les cinq plus beaux bishos de Bleach, nus et mouillés. Un rêve pour certaines fan du manga. Ulquiorra se trimbalait l'air de rien, la virilité à l'air, cherchant de quoi sécher ses cheveux dégoulinant. Grimmjow, sous la douche s'appliquait à laver sa tignasse bleu, pendant qu'Ichigo tout aussi nu que les autres, ses sourcils formant cette perpétuelle barre au dessus de ses yeux, cherchait du savon dans le sac de Yuki. Renji les cheveux détachés, l'eau de la douche coulant sur sa peau parsemée de tatouage se frottait le corps de savon. Seul Byakuya était à peu près décent avec une serviette autour de la taille, mais tout aussi beau que les autres derrière cette vapeur enchanteresse, les rendant presque irréels. Leurs muscles apparent roulant doucement sous leur peau sans défauts. Leur intimité discrètement cachée par la vapeur... Yuki n'en pouvait plus, c'en était de trop, là ils avaient poussés le bouchon trop loin...

Cinq minutes plus tard les cinq bishos se retrouvaient dehors encore mouillés, à moitié nus et trois d'entre eux couvert de bleus. Dépités, ils se dirigèrent alors vers le vestiaires des garçons juste en face, où ils finirent de se sécher et de s'habiller parmi les derniers élèves du club, qui quittèrent au compte goutte les lieux, pour finalement les laisser seuls.

Oï ! Vous avez senti tout à l'heure ?

Quoi donc ? Demanda Ichigo perplexe.

On a pu sentir la même chose ce matin lorsqu'elle nous a crié dessus et pendant le cours tout à l'heure et lorsqu'elle nous a foutu à la porte...

Hein ? Ichigo était complètement largué par la conversation.

Hmmmm, je me demande comment elle a fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on a atterrit chez elle, conclut Renji.

Sur ce ils se levèrent tous laissant Ichigo dans la perplexité et sortir attendre Yuki dans le hall du dôjô, où ils expliquèrent à Ichigo de quoi il retournait.

T'es vraiment idiot pour un shinigami remplaçant, lança Renji.

Kisama ! Tu vas manger mon poing dans...

Calmez-vous ! Tonna Byakuya.

Nous avons un problème...

Quoi ?

Yuki n'est plus dans les vestiaires...

Comment ça ?

Mais on va faire comment pour rentrer, s'inquiéta Ichigo qui ne se souvenait plus du chemin pour aller jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune fille.

Grimmjow s'était transformé en panthère pour retrouver la jeune fille plus vite.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Signala le bleuté.

Depuis quand t'es gentil toi ? Demanda Renji.

Va te faire foutre ! Cracha Grimmjow avant de bondir à la recherche de la métisse.

Il a le béguin pour la fille, chuchota Ichigo, le regard complice.

Cela suffit vous deux, rendez-vous utiles pour une fois.

Ulquiorra lança sa technique de l'œil, qui parti à la recherche de Yuki, ainsi que le reste de la bande, qui devint soudain extrêmement sérieuse. A part Ulquiorra les mains dans les poches qui se dirigeait vers le glacier de l'autre côté de la rue, ne se souciant guère de la situation...

* Jan ken pon : pierre-feuille-papier ou shifumi


End file.
